Life on the other side
by Mikler22
Summary: Harry Potter is a young teenage boy who has lived most of his life on the street. After pick pocketing the wrong man, his life takes a sudden unexpected turn. His new life that he is introduced to is full of power, money, respect, fast cars, and guns. There he may find enemy's, a career, or a family. Non-Magical, All Human, Mafia/Mob Cullen family. Street smart Harry


Chapter 1:

The street was crowded like usual. Men and woman coming and going throughout the day. It was the perfection of organized chaos. These were his hunting grounds. It was this street more than any others that the majority of his success came from. Wealthy and ignorant business men walked through this street constantly, too busy on the phone to notice a small swift hand reach into their pockets.

He had come a long way from the begging street boy he used to be. He had wised up fast after that first month on the streets. He learned to fight and defend himself. How to get the bare necessities to survive. Sure he broke several laws in doing so, but who cared, because he didn't. It helped that he never gets caught. By the time the owner of the wallet realizes it is gone, he is long gone as well.

Life had been going smoothly for him these past 7 months. He had been lucky to find an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse was a little ways outside of the city and fortunately he was the only resident. His previous shelter had been a condemned apartment complex that had been empty for years. He wasn't the only one who had taken up shelter there though. As much as he despised living in close proximity with others sometimes it was necessary. The people he had shared his living space with were both old and young. Some homeless due to unfortunate circumstances, others by choice. There were good and bad people living there. But the world is full of rich good and bad people as well. The building had been in poor condition and had smelt worse than those who lived in it, but it had been shelter. It kept the rain out, for the most part. All was going good till he came back one day to find construction trucks and cop cars all along the block. Those who were unfortunate to be in the building upon their arrival were either being told to get lost, taken into custody because they had warrants out for them, or being taken to social services because they were minors. With him belonging to the latter group, he had flipped his hood up and walked back the way he came. Thus, leading to him living in the warehouse.

Business had been good lately. It had been awhile since he had missed a meal due to the lack of funds. Of course to him a meal was to have a small something, one burger and he was full. And he considered having two meals a day being a special treat. He was brought out of his thoughts upon spotting his next target.

The man was tall, wearing an expensive suit, with blonde neatly styled hair. The man rated power, money, and respect. He was busy talking on his phone. This was the first time he had ever seen of the guy. Harry gave an internal smile, eyes locked on his next victim, he flipped up the hood on his red zip-up and stalked after his pray.

**Carlisle POV**

So far it was a good day, Carlisle thought. His sons hadn't caused any trouble in the past couple of weeks. His men were following his orders. Money was good, business was up. He was driving home after meeting his sons at Edwards's office at the club he owned. Edwards's club had become a meeting place, where they didn't need to worry about privacy. As he was turning a corner his phone buzzed. Flipping it open he answered.

"Cullen" he said.

"Hey honey"

The sound of his wife, Esme, voice had a smile pulling at his lips. Almost 25 years of marriage and still as in love as they were when they first got married.

"Esme, how is your day?"

"Lovely, but want to know what would make it better? If you brought home some of those muffins I like from that little coffee shop down the road from Edwards club."

Smiling in amusement, Carlisle replied "sure thing, anything for you. I just turned onto the street, what have you been working on today?"

And with that Esme started telling him all about her new ideas on remodeling part of the house. Carlisle easily pulled the car up to an empty spot on the curb, a couple of shops away from the café. Getting out of his car, he headed towards the café. Chatting away with Esme on his phone. He never noticed the young teenage boy with ragged clothing slip by him with a triumphant smile on his young face.

* * *

That night Harry lay on a pile of cloths that he had made into his bed, sorting through his winnings of the day. He would toss the wallets and cards away in the morning. Finally he came across the one he was most eager to see, the one that belonged to that rich awe inspiring man. Even his wallet was of higher quality than the others he had swiped. Opening it he peered at the license. Carlisle Walter Cullen. Age 45. Looking through it he found a couple of credit cards, a piece of paper with a couple of phone numbers on it, and (here Harry's heart practically stopped) $530 in cash. 'The guy must be loaded' he thought, to carry that kind of cash on you.

Flipping over onto his back, he let a smile cross his face. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled so much in a day. Today had been more that successful, it had been amazing. He was going to take the day off tomorrow and give himself a treat.

...

Several miles away, a certain mob boss was in his son's office staring intently at a computer. His eyes hard and cold. They narrowed slightly as he slowed down the footage from a street cam, letting it play frame by frame. He hit pause and leaned forward. Eyes intent on the image on the screen. There on the screen was an image of a young teenager in a red zip-up. And there in his hand was Carlisle's wallet. A wallet that contained very important phone numbers. Leaning back in the chair he pulled out his phone and dialed, putting it to his ear he waited for answer.

"We have a problem" he said, eyes never leaving the image on the screen.

**Author Note: So I know I have never updated my other stories, that's because like this story I wrote them because they were ideas in my head I needed to get out. I currently go to college, work two jobs, volunteer at the humane society and hospital. The little time I have left I spend with my family and friends. I don't care much for writing, I suck at spelling and grammar. I much prefer reading them. So pretty much all my stories are up for adoption. You can take what I have written and add onto it or just use the ideas. All I really ask is for you to let me know so I can read your story :) because I honestly haven't been able to find any stories that are similar. If your want to just add onto mine I did have some ideas in my head on how the stories were going to go, but nothing solid. So sorry if this disappoints you. There is a chance I could update these though. But I still wanted to encourage others to take my ideas and run with them. If you know anyone who is good at writing on this site and looking for a new story then go ahead and suggest mine, cause I would love to see these written by an experienced writer. Anyways if anyone even likes these ideas and expands on them just let me know in a message. **


End file.
